Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
With the growing popularity of computing devices, there is an increasing demand for applications, or apps, to operate on such devices. These computing devices may include, for example, smartphones, tablet computers, televisions, set-top boxes, in-vehicle computer systems, home entertainment systems, and so forth. To satisfy this demand, programmers are building, testing, and maintaining applications. Testing of these applications is useful for quality assurance to find and correct errors.